Lego Harry Potter:Years 5-7
Lego Harry Potter:Years 5-7 is a game.The purpose is to collect all 250 gold bricks,200 character tokens,and 30 red bricks. Spells Wingardrium Leviosa(Automatic)-Lets magic players build and lift stuff. Lumos Solem(Automatic)-Destroys Devil's Snare and temporarily blinds enemies.Lumos lights up dark areas. Reducto(Automatic)-Destroys shiny gray LEGO objects. Expelliarmus(Automatic)-Makes an Enemy temporarily lose his/her wand. Immobulis(Automatic)-Freezes pixies and enemies. Expecto Patronum(Automatic to Harry-all others learn it after level 3 of Order of the Phoenix)-Destroys dementors. Aquifey(Taught by Professor Flitwick after Level 1 of Half-Blood Prince)-Puts water in cups and puts out fires. Stupefy(Taught by Harry after Level 3 of Order of the Phoenix)-Sends enemies fling backwards. Accio(Taught by Professor Flitwick after Level 3 of Order of the Phoenix)-send Potion ingredients toward you. Explosiosar-(Taught by Professor Snape after Level 1 of Half Blood Prince)-Destroys brick walls. Incarcatrim-(Taught by Professor Umbridge after Level 1 of Order of the Phoenix)Shoots fireworks and hits targets. Avada Kedavra(Available only to Dark Characters):Kills enemies. Crucio(Available only to Dark Characters):Tortures enemies and destroys Black and Red LEGO objects. Riddikulus(Automatic)-Destroys boggarts. Boggarts Harry Potter-Dementor *Riddikulus-None(Harry doesn't have the Riddikulus spell-He uses Expecto Patronum instead). Ron Weasley-Giant Spider *Riddikulus-It gets roller skates. Hermione Granger-Professor McGonagall holding an expulsion slip *Riddikulus-It turns into a trophy. Lord Voldemort-Harry Potter *Riddikulus-Harry is killed. Neville Longbottom-Professor Snape *Riddikulus-Professor Snape is wearing a skirt. All others-Lord Voldemort *Riddikulus-Voldemort is sucking a pacifier,helpless,on the floor. Potions Strength-Allows characters to get superstrength for a limited time.Automatic. Polyjuice-Allows charcters to change into other minifigures.Automatic. Invisibility-Allows characters to disappear for a limited time. Aging-Allows a young character to pass an age line safely. Felix Felices-Allows the Character to run faster and get score multiply for a limited time.Taught by Professor Slughorn after Level 1 of Half-Blood Prince. Antidote-Saves a character from being killed.Taught after Level 3 of the Half-Blood Prince. Walkthrough Order of the Phoenix Level 1-Back to Hogwarts Starting Characters:Harry (Gray Jacket),Dudley Dursley Other Characters:Nymphadora Tonks,Ron (Brown Jacket),Fred(Sweater),George(Sweater),Arthur Weasley,Harry (Suit) Hogwarts Crests Gryffindor:Blast all 10 street lights in the first part of the level. Slytherin:(DARK MAGIC)Use it on a cabinet in the Dursleys house. Ravenclaw:(EXPLOSIOSAR)Destroy a wall in Number 12 Grumald Place and then bulid a ladder to go up in an attic.Then build a bridge across the pit to get it. Hufflepuff:(INCARCATRIM)Shoot fireworks to knock out all the targets in the kitchen of Grumald Place.When Kreacher comes out,zap him and he will retreat into a door where he will throw it out. Student in Peril:Zap the Portrait of Mrs.Black and she will be sealed with duct tape.Then Lift away the painting and he runs out. Character Token:Dudley Dursley:He is in the kitchen of Privet Drive.Destroy all the pans and he appears on the table. Character Token:Nymphadora Tonks:She is in the Ministry of Magic.Zap all the Statues of Centaurs. Character Token:Mrs.Figg:Just walk behind Cornelius Fudge in the courtroom and she is right there. Part 1-Dementors have invaded Privet Drive and they have chased Harry and Dudley into a deserted alley.Use Harry to knock out all the dementors. Part 2-You narrowly escape the dementors and the Dursleys leave Harry at Privet Drive.Suddenly Tonks apparates in the house.Pack Harry's Trunk then head outside. Part 3-You have flown to Grumald Place,where Sirius Black,Harry's Godfather,lives.Tonks takes you up to Ron's room.Play as Harry,Ron,Fred and George and try to figure out what is going on in the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix downstairs. Part 4-Harry is taken by Arthur Weasley,to a hearing in the Ministry of Magic.Play through the Ministry as Harry and Arthur. Part 5-You are in the courtroom.Use Harry and Arthur to set up a minimovie for the Ministry.Fudge reluctantly lets Harry off.You go back to Hogwarts. HOGWARTS ACCESSED Go to the DADA classroom. Lesson 1:DADA Umbridge Teaches you how to shoot targets with Incarcatrim.Build the targets then zap them with Incarcatrim.Harry complains it's not a defenive spell and Umbridge gives him a detention slip. LEARNED INCARCATRIM Go to Umbridges office. Level 2:Thestrals Starting characters:Harry (Gray Jacket),Luna Lovegood(Skirt) Other characters:Ron(Pyjamas) Character Token:Mad-Eye Moody:(DARK MAGIC)You find him in the first part of the level.Use Dark magic on a cabinet. Character Token:Luna Lovegood(Skirt):In the Forbidden Forest,dig up a knight suit.Then zap it. Character Token:Harry(Gray Jacket):In the common room,zap the fan. Hogwarts Crest Gryffindor:On the run from Umbridge,zap all 10 pictures of Quidditch players. Slytherin:Zap all ten cobwebs in the level. Ravenclaw:(DARK MAGIC):It is near where Moody is hidden.Same thing,except it has a Reducto lock on it. Hufflepuff:Destroy all the chairs in the common room. Student in Peril:In the Forest,He is caught in Devil's Snare. Part 1:You are in the castle.Run from the DADA office. Part 2:You have just exited the castle and you are in the patch that connects Hogwarts to the Quidditch field,Hagrid's Hut and the forest.Head into the forest. Part 3:You are in the forest.Run through and avoid the bees. Part 4:You are in the thestral's part of the forest.Give each a chicken leg. Part 5:You now have Ron in the common room.Build a fireplace.Sirius appears in it and tells you to not lose your temper with Umbridge. Go to the entrance Hall. Level 3:Under Extreme Circumstances Starting Characters:Harry(Gray Hoodie),Hermione(Black Jacket) Character Token:Colin Creevey(EXPLOSIOSAR)Destroy the brick wall in Hogsmeade. Character Token:Mundungus Flecther(DARK MAGIC):Use Dark magic on one of the cabinets. Character Token:Aberforth Dumbledore(DARK MAGIC):Use it on an Egg behind the bar.